1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving assistance method, an on-board unit (OBU) applying the method and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Traffic signals are designed to enhance traffic safety and efficiency. If the timing scheme of a traffic signal is not well designed, vehicles may be unnecessarily stopped by red lights, which may slow overall traffic flow in an area, and in some instances, poor timing scheme design of a traffic signal may result in traffic accidents. With some designs, drivers may face dangerous situations since they can not figure out the switching time of traffic signals. For example, if the remaining time of a green light is not provided, it is hard for drivers to decide to pass through the intersection or stop, which may result in dangerous driving conditions. In addition, drivers may not know that if they should speed up or slow down, which may lead to traffic jams. Moreover, frequent stopping and starting may bring discomfort to passengers in vehicles.
Hence, the timing scheme of a traffic signal should be designed considering both efficiency and safety. If the timing scheme of a traffic signal is designed solely for efficiency, vehicles passing through the same may travel too fast without being stopped, which may cause accidents. If timing strategy of a traffic signal is designed solely for safety, the speed of vehicles may be lowered to an excessive degree, which may lead to traffic jams.